Fionna and Marshall Lee - Trapped
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: Book 8 Read the rest of the books first! Then you may read this one! Penn screws up and gets everyone kidnapped. Who's the kidnapper? Obviously it's FP! Or is it? Link to book 9: /s/9707954/1/Fionna-and-Marshall-Lee-Gunshots
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Marshall's POV)

I woke up with an excruciating headache. I looked around. I was in a cage. _'A cage?' _I saw other cages too. One held Justin and Amber who were still knocked out. Another held Penn who was now awake. The last one held Finn, Marceline, and Kenya. Fionna was on my lap. "Penn! I heard your plan yesterday. What is going on?" I asked. He looked up. "He said that the deal was off and he was going to do what he wants with us." He answered. I hissed at him. A few minutes later, he had fell asleep. I looked at Fionna. The green slime was gone and her eyes were closed. She stirred occasionally.

I shook Fionna. She opened her eyes and they looked tired. "Where are we?" She asked quietly. I helped her up. "You okay? You seem weak?" I asked. She blinked a few times. I put my fingers to her neck. Her pulse was slow. She looked at me scared. "Fi, what's going on?" I asked. She hesitated. "PB said the visions are making me and Justin weak. But they are affecting me more." She said. _'The fainting!' I_ was going to brush her hair out of her face but she grabbed my hand. "Don't touch my forehead or my arm." She said quietly. I nodded and sat on the cage floor.

Justin and Amber woke. They saw us. "Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Justin asked. Fionna tried to calm them but they wouldn't stop struggling. _'I can slip through the bars if I turn into a bat.' _I started to change into a bat but the cage shocked me. I screamed in pain. I fell to the floor in pain. "Oh my glob. Marshall? Can you hear me?" Fionna asked. I saw two of her. I nodded and sat up. After everyone woke, we discovered some things.

We can't use black magic, spells, or change into bats. If we try, we get a huge electric shock. Then a man walked in. He had a mask. He must have had a voice modulator now because he sounded different. "Welcome. I have been building this place for 5 years! After I got in tell that there was a large group of vampires that was easy to catch, I knew I had to try my cages out on them! Now some rules! For exactly 1 month, I will torture you all. If you live through the torture, you will be released by the end. I might kill you if I feel you're disrespecting me. I want no talking while I am here. The torture will happen in a different room but everyone can watch it on this big screen behind me. The torture will be different each time. Good luck." He said.

He walked over to our cage. "Hello. What is your name sweetheart?" He asked. He opened the cage and pulled Fionna out and then locked it. "F-f-fionna." She said. He slapped her. She fell to the floor. She clutched her cheek. "DON'T SPEAK TO ME WHEN I AM IN HERE! ONLY IN THE TORTURE ROOM!" He yelled. She nodded and stood. Her cheek was a dark gray. He grabbed her arm and her eyes glowed white. The man stood in awe. Then she was normal again. She looked scared. The man covered her arms with green slime so he doesn't touch it anymore. Then he pulled her out of the room. The screen turned on and a room with a huge chasm showed_. 'No.'_

(Fionna's POV)

He lead me to a room and I saw a chasm with a metal railing so no one accidentally falls in. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked. I nodded nervously. "Go look at it. I won't push you or anything." He chuckled. I slowly walked over to it. Then I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned and saw three men. One grabbed my arm and forced my back to arch over the metal railing. My feet left the ground and I felt rushing water touch my back. I screamed but no one could help me. I screeched again. My attacker let go and covered his ears. I thrashed and slipped down to the ground. An arm tried to grab me but I bit it. He screamed as I sucked the blood out of his arm. He tried to pull away but I kept drinking. I felt stronger. The man fell to the floor, dead. Then someone punched my face. The remaining two people threw me to the ground.

A foot drove into my side, forcing the air from my lungs. I gasped and coughed. One man grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed my head against the railing. A scream of pain burst from my mouth and I felt dizzy. One man wrapped his hand around my throat and lifted me up. He held me over the chasm and spots appeared on the edges of my vision. I tried to kick him but I couldn't. My lungs screamed for air. I managed to punch him hard in the jaw, knocking him out. He dropped me and my armpits slammed into the railing as I fell. I was hanging over the chasm but I couldn't pull myself up.

(Marshall''s POV)

She fell but she caught herself before falling into the water. She gasped and looked like she was about to let go. "Looks like she's had enough. Come get her." The man said over the intercom. My cage opened and a door opened. I ran into the room and saw her. "Marshall," she croaked. She closed her eyes and I pulled her over the railing. I carried her bridal style and her head leans on my chest. She coughed a few times before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Fionna's POV)

I woke in the cage. I was on my back and looking up. Everyone else was asleep. I tried to sit up but pain made me lay back down. Marshall was in the corner asleep. I felt my head. A bandage was there. Every time I breathed, I felt pain in my lungs, ribs, and side. My legs hurt and my arms ached. I was a mess. I looked at Penn. He was faking. "Penn? I know you're awake. Please tell me what happened." I said. He looked up. "I planned for you and Finn and Kenya and your kids to be captured. The man lied and kidnapped all of us. I'm sorry." He said. I let tears fall. I looked away. My breathes were fast and my heart rate was slow. I wanted to die. I sat up and groaned in pain. I used the cage bars to stand.

I slowly walked over to Marshall. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He looked fine. I sat there for about an hour. He woke with a start. He looked at me. There was silence. He brought his hands to my face and kissed me. When he pulled away he looked confused. "When the guy touched you, what did you see?" He asked. I grabbed his arm. "I can show you. But be aware you might be tired afterwards." I told him. He nodded. I put his hand on my head.

_We were in a dark room. Me and Marshall watched the scene. Vision Marshall, or VM, sat in a chair with metal restraints. He looked beaten. The man came. "Tell me where it is!" The man yelled. VM breathed heavily. "Never! You will never know!" He yelled. The man grabbed a club and hit Marshall in the face. His bruises healed quickly but the major cuts stayed. "Listen. Just tell me where the bomb is!" The man yelled. "NO! YOUR JUST GONNA START ANOTHER MUSHROOM WAR!" VM yelled. Tears came to his eyes and he blinked rapidly. The man hit him again and this time Vision Marshall screamed. The vision ended. _

Marshall looked down. "He wants the bomb that started the Mushroom War. He wants to destroy everything." He said quietly. I was shocked. Then the man came in.

"I am going to torture a child now." He opened Amber's cage. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" I yelled. I jumped up and banged on my cage. He pushed a button on his remote. I screamed and a shock went through me. I fell next to Marshall. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. I looked up and Amber was being dragged away. The screen popped on.

(Amber's POV)

He out me in the room. It looked normal. It had furniture that looked like our house. Then the floor got really hot. I screamed as my shoes melted. I ripped them off and ran across the hot floor. I jumped on the bed. It started melting too. I climbed on the wall. I hung there for a few minutes. I couldn't hold on. I fell and my feet sizzled. I tried to fly but I couldn't I ran into the living room. Lava was on the floor. My feet burned. Tears came out my eyes. I went to my room. Nothing was melted yet. I sat on my bed and put my head in between my legs. I sobbed.

(Marshall's POV)

We watched as she cried. When she stopped, the lava was coming in the room. She screamed and jumped on the top bunk of her bed. "NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! DADDY! DADDY!" She yelled. She sobbed and looked for an opening. The lava rose. "MOMMA! DADDY! UNCLE FINN! AUNTIE MARCY! JUSTIN! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" She sobbed. The lava was a few inches from her level. She sat down and sobbed.

Then the scene faded. Amber was on a dark floor now. She looked around. The man came up to her. He slapped her face. I hissed. "NEXT TIME DON'T SCREAM AND CRY THE ENTIRE TIME!" He yelled. She stood up and her eyes glowed red. She kicked him and he flew across the room. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the retractable sword. He ran towards her but she lunged at him. She stabbed his leg. He screamed in pain and punched Amber. She slid across the floor. He grabbed her by the arms and picked her up. She kicked but he just held on. He walked over to the door.

He came into the room where we were. He put Amber in a chair and metal restraints clicked. "This is what happens when you disrespect me!" The man yelled. He pulled a lever. The room got dark. A single panel in the ceiling opened. A light suddenly shined on Amber. Sunlight. She screamed in pain. "Let her go! Please!" Fionna screamed.

He pulled the lever. Amber sat there. She looked tired now. Her eyes were drooped. She sniffled. He let her go. She ran to our cage. "Daddy." Was all she said. Our cage door opened and she ran to me. I hugged her and rubbed her back as she sobbed. I looked at Fionna. She looked sad. He came in to put her back in her cage. "Why can't we be in the same cage?" I asked. I held her more tightly. The man sighed and nodded. "But not permanently." He said. The man closed the cage. Amber sobbed and I tried to calm her down. "Daddy...I don't wanna...die..." She sobbed. I hugged her and she started calming down. She snuggled into my chest and put her head on my chest. She looked up at me. "Why is your heart so fast?" Amber asked. I sighed. "I thought I was gonna lose you." I told her. She smiled and laid back down. A few minutes later, she was asleep. I looked at everyone else. Everyone was asleep except for Finn.

"Finn. I got a plan to get out of here. But we can't tell anyone else okay?" He nodded. I started telling him the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Fionna's POV)

I woke up and saw Marshall. He hadn't slept. He looked at me. "Hey Fi." He said sadly. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. I tried to stand but the events from the other day hurt me so much that they weren't healing yet. I had cuts and bruises and even internal injuries. I groaned and fell back down. Marshall looked concerned. I smiled weakly. He didn't buy it. I sighed. "Marsh...I don't think I'm gonna survive this. What if he choses to torture me again? In my conditions, I won't last a minute!" I said. He came over to me. He kissed my cheek. "Yes you will. I know you will." He said. The man walked in. "Marshall Lee. I have something to tell you." He said. I looked at him worried. "My vision." I whispered. He looked at me. "Don't worry." He said. He left. The screen turned on.

Marshall sat in a chair with metal restraints. "I know you survived the Mushroom War. So you should know where the bomb is." He said. Marshall was silent. He looked tired. The man sighed. "Tell me where it is!" The man yelled. He kicked Marshall in the stomach a few times. Marshall breathed heavily. "Never! You will never know!" He yelled. The man grabbed a club and hit Marshall in the face. His bruises healed quickly but the major cuts stayed. "Listen. Just tell me where the bomb is!" The man yelled. "NO! YOUR JUST GONNA START ANOTHER MUSHROOM WAR!" Marshall yelled. Tears came to his eyes and he blinked rapidly. The man hit him again and this time Marshall screamed. The man dropped the club. Blood came down Marshall's face. His breathes shook on the way out. "No. Earth has been through enough! Leave it alone!" Marshall screamed. '_Earth?'_ The man chuckled. He grabbed his mask and pulled his mask off. I gasped. It was Flame Prince. _'But how?'_ "I'LL KILL HIM!" He yelled.

Marshall gasped. He got angry. He tried to grow into a demon but the chair shocked him. He sizzled and groaned. He looked dazed. "Marshall. I am just getting my revenge. I don't really want to start a Mushroom War. I am going to change the bomb. It's going to make everyone see the truth." Ignitus said. Marshall looked angry. "No. I won't tell you!" Marshall yelled. Ignitus shook his head. He grabbed Marshall and put him in the chair Amber was in.

He pulled out a knife. It was infused with sunlight. He walked over to Finn. He raised the knife but instead plunged it into a sleeping Marceline. She woke and hissed in pain. She ripped the knife out of her back. She groaned and threw the knife across the room. Ignitus shook his head. He walked to our cage. He looked different. He was a gray color and his hair wasn't flaming. He put his fire out.

He opened the door. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Justin yelled. Ignitus grabbed my hand and wretched me out of the cage. He punched me in the stomach and I groaned. I was still in pain from before. "I will make her love me. " He yelled. He grabbed a serum from his pocket and injected me with it. He tossed me and I fell. I felt my stomach lurch. I gasped. "That will just make you sleep." He said.

He let Marshall go. He ran to me. He hugged me and I yelled in pain. He quickly let go. I saw 5 of him. "I am so sorry. I really am." He said. I shook my head. He tried to help me up but I got up on my own. We walked to the cage. I sat down and felt extremely tired. I tried to keep my eyes open. Amber was in her cage now. Igntius left. I started to fall forward but Marshall caught me by the shoulders. He put my head on his heart. I reached into my pocket and took two heart pills. Marshall was silent. I listened to the gentle beat. I turned my head so I was looking up at him. "I love you." I said. He smiled. I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Finn's POV)

It was the day for our plan. Ignitus walked in. "Finn. Torture time." He said smiling. I left with him. When we got in I looked around. It was a beach. _'No.' _The ocean water touched my feet. _'Stick to the plan.' _I needed to fake my death. I jumped in the water. I saw evil electric eels. They came and shocked me. My vision went dim but I had to stay awake. I went still. A few seconds passed before someone pulled my body out of the water. I kept my eyes open but made them look dead. I held my breath. "Dead." Ignitus said. He picked up

my body and carried me to the cage room. I heard Kenya and Marceline sobbing. Fionna was crying the most. Penn sniffled and Justin and Amber looked away. "THIS MIGHT BE YOU LATER ON!" Ignitus yelled.

I jumped up and kicked Ignitus across the room. He hit the wall with a thud. Everyone except Marshall looked shocked. I opened the cages. "Fionna, Marceline, get the kids out of here." I said. They nodded and ran. But Fionna stopped. "No. I'll stay, Finn you go." She said. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I ran after Marcy.

(Marshall's POV)

Penn still hung on the wall. I was fighting Ignitus. Fionna appeared. She pushed me aside. "Get away from him!" She yelled at me. I looked at her confused. She helped Ignitus up. She kissed him and my heart dropped. "Kill him." Ignitus told her. She charged at me. I dodged most of her attacks. "Fionna. Why are you helping him?!" I asked as she kicked my leg. She looked around. She grabbed the knife Marcy dropped. She raise it over her head. She lunged at me. I closed my eyes and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
(Marshall's POV)  
I heard a scream. I opened my eyes and saw the knife plunged in Ignitus's stomach. "You bitch! GO TO HELL!" He yelled at Fionna. Before I could stop him, he pulled out the knife and buried it in Fionna's lung. She screamed in pain. She fell to the floor. She clutched the knife as tears ran down her face. "Fi!" I yelled. I went to her side. Her hand was bloody but I held it anyways. "No. I'll be okay. Finish him." She said with her eyes closed. I kissed her forehead and jumped up. "Let me down! I can help!" Penn yelled. I ran and let him out. He went by my side. I went to Ignitus. He held his stomach and magma ran down. He yelled in pain. "I just wanted someone to like me." He said. He fell over and breathed heavily. "Please help." He said.

"No. You have tried to kill me multiple times and have raped me so many times. People like you and Gumball _deserve_ to die." Fionna growled while breathing deeply. Ignitus scowled. "You aren't any better! You killed Gumball and just about killed me! You are a murderer too!" Ignitus yelled. "I know. That is why Glob keeps trying to kill me. He thinks it's my time to go. But I am gonna hold on for as long as possible!" She yelled. Ignitus suddenly burst into flames. He yelled and jumped up. He threw flame balls at Fionna. I couldn't save her.

They hit her. She screamed in pain. Ignitus stopped. He looked at his hands. He looked at me and his eyes looked worried. "That wasn't me. Someone has been controlling me!" He said. He hit himself in the face. "Shut up you fool!" He yelled. Ignitus looked up. "GO! RUN!" He yelled. I ran and picked up Fionna. Penn screamed in pain. His body was engulfed in fire. "Penn!" I yelled. He was still alive. "Go! I'll keep him busy." He told me weakly. I nodded and ran. I still couldn't fly, transform, or use black magic. Fionna was bleeding badly.

"Marsh-" she said. She held her chest in pain. I kept running. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth. She groaned and grabbed my hand. She was losing a lot of blood. "Finn?!" I yelled. Silence. "Over here!" I heard him yell from the distance. I followed his voice. I saw him at a door. Marcy must have taken the kids. "It's open. Let's go!" He said. We ran through. It was morning. "Crap. How am I supposed to get Fionna home? I can't heal her now. She's lost to much blood." I said. Finn thought for a few seconds. He pulled out a phone. "Jake! We need help now! Stretch through the phone!" Finn said. Suddenly Jake was here.

He saw Fionna. She smiled weakly. "Hey Jake." She said. He looked at Finn. "What do you need?" Jake asked. "Can you stretch over us so we can run to PB's? We can't go in the sun." Finn said. Jake smiled. "I have a betted idea. He stretched into a car and we got in. Fionna's head was in my laps and her legs were in Finn's lap. I stroked her hair. She was barely breathing. "It hurts." She said. "You want me to take it out?" I asked. She didn't answer. "M-marshall." Finn gasped. I felt her pulse. Nothing.

(Finn's POV)  
"It hurts." She said. "You want me to take it out?" Marshall asked her. Then she stopped breathing. "M-marshall." I said. Marshall checked her pulse. He looked up at me. I knew what to do. "JAKE HURRY UP!" I yelled. He started speeding up. I went up to Fionna's body. I ripped out the bloody knife. Blood gushed. I pushed on her chest and blew in her mouth. I did it for a few minutes and then I felt her breath on my neck. I pulled back. Blood was all over my shirt. Marshall looked shocked. I felt her pulse. Slow but steady. But I knew she wouldn't last long.

We stopped at the candy kingdom. PB was there because she was going through Gumball's stuff. Marshall picked up Fionna's limp body and ran to the palace. Candy people stopped and looked. He made it inside but I stayed with Jake. "Glob I hope she's okay." I whispered.

(Fionna's POV)  
I was in a beautiful place. White and sparkling. No monsters or Ignitus or Gumball or Ice King or Ice Queen or anyone bad. I looked down. I was wearing a beautiful white dress that looked similar to my bridesmaid dress. Then I looked up. I saw Glob. I turned angry. "Why do you keep trying to kill me?" I asked him. "I am not. If I wanted you dead, I would keep you here right now. If I wanted you dead, I would have let you die in the Mushroom War. If I wanted you dead, I would let you die from that injury in your lung. But I am not going to do that. I need you to live." He said. I nodded and tears came to my eyes. He started walking away. I felt myself disappearing. Then I was back in Aaa.

I heard a beeping sound. I opened my eyes. I was in a room. It looked different. I looked around. No pink, it was all white. I was hooked to a heart monitor. My IV line was in my arm. I looked down. I wasn't wearing a shirt but my torso was wrapped in bandages. I looked next to me. A sandwich and a cup of blood sat there. I ate it and drank the blood. I tried to stand. I fell back on the bed. I saw some crutches so I grabbed them. I left the room. I was in the Candy Kingdom. I looked around. "Hello?!" I called. I heard screaming from outside. I went to a window. Ignitus. "Let me go talk to her. That wasn't me who kidnapped you! Someone had possessed me! I swear on Glob!" He yelled. I saw all my friends blocking the door.

"She is in critical condition right now. Plus I don't think she wants to see you." PB said. Marshall hissed. Finn looked worried. "Just please leave her be. You burned her bad. And stabbed her! SHE HATES YOU! Deal with it!" He said. Penn was covered in burns. "Look. If I can take the fact that she hates _me_ then you should too." He said. My kids stood there and Kenya too. "LEAVE MY AUNTIE FIA ALONE!" Kenya yelled. My kids nodded. Jake stretched into a barrier. "Just leave." He said. Ignitus sighed and started walking away. I smiled and went back to the bed and reconnected everything. I was drifting off to sleep.

(Marshall's POV)  
He started walking away but stopped. He threw a huge fire ball. I jumped and pushed everyone put of the way. The door burned. A hole was there. He flew through it. I went in through the hole and then I heard Fionna scream. I ran to her hospital room. She was on the floor holding her chest. Ignitus was grabbing her arm. I pushed him and he let go. Fionna gasped. Her arm was red. It quickly healed but she was still in pain. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled. Ignitus punched me and grabbed Fionna's hand. He pulled her up and kissed her. She kissed back. My heart dropped. Then she suddenly opened her eyes and pushed him back. "It seems like you enjoyed that." Ignitus said. She stared at him and then looked at me. "Marshall I-" He kissed her again. This time she punched him. "STOP THAT!" She yelled. He pulled her close. I jumped up and grabbed her. He growled. "She's mine." He said. He grabbed her again and kissed her passionately. She struggled but he kept kissing her. Finally he let her go. She dropped to the ground. She was burned more and groaning.

I grabbed a pot with a plant. I threw the water and he screamed in pain. He flew out and I shut the door. She sobbed. I helped her up. I put her in her bed. She looked angry. "I _hate _him." She said. I laid next to her. She put her head on my chest. I hooked her heart monitor back up and her IV. Her heart rate was slow but steady. She gasped when she breathed at times. "Marshy, I love you. I really do. Don't you ever forget that." She said. I chuckled. "Of course _Blue_." I said. She laughed and we both drifted off into sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

(Finn's POV)  
"How will your last name change if I don't know mine? I have tried to remember but I just can't." I said. Marcy smiled. "That's okay. We can be just Mr. and Mrs. Finn." She said before kissing me. I smiled. Fionna came in. "Umm, Marceline? Penn is ready." She said. _'For what?'_ Marcy stood and left with Fionna.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

(Marceline's POV)  
It's the day. Fionna is wearing the light blue dress and the bunny headband. Amber is wearing a pink dress with gold designs. Justin is wearing a tux with red on it and Marshall is wearing the same one. Finn wears one like theirs but with blue instead of red. Kenya is wearing a bright pink dress and has a matching basket full of red flower petals. And I have a white dress with a sweetheart neckline. It's mermaid style with sparkles everywhere. My hair is down and my veil is long. I am wearing heels of gold. My makeup makes me look beautiful. In the stands are all of our friends. Flame Princess, Bonnibel, Jake, Rainicorn, Simon even came! My dad is walking me down the aisle. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I nodded and the music began.

"You may now kiss the bride." Finn pulled me close and our lips touched. Everything was great! I felt as if we were the only ones there. It looked like the scene from that movie from before the mushroom war. _'What was it called? Twilight? Breaking dusk? No! Breaking Dawn!'_ I knew that the rest of this night would be perfect. "This is the day were you figure out your last name Finn. I told the priest to announce it." I said. He looked at me. "You know it?" He asked. I motioned to Fionna and Penn. They smiled and waved. "Fionna touched Penn and got a vision of your last name." I said. Finn smiled and kissed me. "Please stand for Mr. and Mrs. Finn Mertens!" He said. Everyone cheered and stood. Finn picked me up bridal style. We went back up the aisle.

**A MONTH LATER**

(Marshall's POV)  
Penn is pretty pissed off. Fionna hasn't forgiven him for the incident. Her lung was still injured because of the severity of the wound. She never speaks to him other than to say "Good morning." or "Pass me the bacon." or "Bye." Penn is also pissed because everyone has someone to love. We have Finn and Marceline Mertens, Jake and Lady Rainicorn, and Me and Fionna Abadeer. Fionna thought it would be a good idea to take him to the nightosphere to find a vampire girlfriend.

(Fionna's POV)  
I walked downstairs to Penn. "Morning." I said. He scowled and looked down at his breakfast. "That's a nice way to greet your sister." I said. "Oh so you're talking to me now?" He asked with an attitude. I was now getting pissed off. "Do you want help or do you want to be a fucking loner for the rest of your life?" I asked. He lunged at me. I gasped as he knocked me over and fell on my injured lung.

"SHUT UP FIONNA!" He yelled. I couldn't reply. I couldn't breathe. He must of noticed because his eyes grew wide. "Oh I'm sorry!" He said. He jumped off of me and I took in deep breaths. "I...just...wanted...to...help..." I gasped. "How is making fun of me helping ?" He asked. I stood slowly. "I was trying to ask if you wanted a girlfriend? There are many 23 years old vampire chicks in the nightosphere! You're the one who got an attitude." I said. Penn smiled. "Hehe. Thanks. Sorry I tackled you." He said nervously. I laughed and went upstairs.

"Marshall?" I called. I looked around before checking the kids' room. He was asleep on Amber's bed with Justin in his arm and Amber on his chest. I smiled. I kissed each one. I left to Finn's place. I knocked and Finn pulled me in quickly. "What's going on?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and flew upstairs. We were in Kenya's room. A girl sat on a chair with her back facing us. "Um? Are you okay now?" Finn asked. Suddenly, she turned and lunged at us. I pulled out my sword. "NO! THAT'S MARCELINE!" Finn yelled. He pushed me just as Marceline came to me. I tumbled down the stairs. I landed at the bottom and blood surrounded my head. _'It'll heal in a couple hours.'_ I raced back upstairs. Finn had calmed down Marcy. He pulled me into his room where Kenya slept.

"You almost killed her!" Finn whispered. "I didn't know. Why haven't you done something? Your Ooo's top adventurer!" I asked. He shook his head. "This is different. That would be like killing you. I'd rather die than kill the ones I love." Finn said. I smiled. "What happened to her?" I asked. Finn shrugged. "She was with Kenya at the cemetery and next thing I know, Kenya is running back and Marceline is chasing her!" He said. I gently shook Kenya. She woke with a scream. "MOMMY NO!" She yelled. I shushed her. She was breathing heavily. "What happened at the cemetery?" I asked. "Can you see a vision of it instead?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. She grabbed my arm and I was transported.

_I was at a cemetery. Marceline and Kenya were standing in front of a gravestone. "That's grandma?" Kenya asked. Marcy nodded and sighed. "Yeah. That's grandma Alexis. I miss her. She was human but she turned into a vampire. She'd never approve of me and Finn though. Or Fionna and Penn. She hated humans after what happened. She vowed to kill everyone including the ones who became vampires. She even tried to kill me once." She said. I was shocked! "Mommy? What happened to your mom?" Kenya asked. Marcy sighed. "Can you go get my bag Kenya?" She said. Kenya nodded and ran off. But she actually hid behind a rock._

_Marcy sobbed quietly. Then a weird mist came from the grave. Marcy gasped and her back arched as the mist entered her body. Marceline's eyes were purple. She looked right at Kenya. "A HUMAN?!" She yelled with a witch-like voice. Kenya screamed and went flying as Marceline chases her. I followed and after a minute or two, I saw the house. "DADDY! DADDY!" Kenya cried. Finn opened the door and Kenya flew into his arms. He gasped as Marceline flew and knocked them over. She was knocked out. Then the vision went dark._


	7. Chapter 7

Trapped Chapter 7

(Grandma Alexis's POV)  
I was alone in a room. I growled softly. I possessed my daughter. Every time I felt her fighting, I went and into the sun. I can't feel the pain but somehow she does. Then they came back in the room. "A-Alexis? It's your step daughter. I-I'm Fionna." The blond girl said. "And I am Finn your stepson. I married your daughter and this is Kenya your granddaughter that me and Marcy had." The blond boy said. I was angry. _'How dare he touch my Marceline? And have a child with her? FOOL!'_ I lunged at him but Marceline fought me.

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" She yelled. Suddenly my body flew into the wall. I didn't feel it but I know she did. Finn ran to me. "Please. _Please_ let her go." He said. I kicked him and he flew into the door. Kenya gasped and tears fell from her eyes. She walked up to me. She opened her arms and closed her eyes. "Kill me and let my mommy go." She whispered. Fionna gasped. I stood and conjured a stake. I raised it over my head. _'This is it! Kill her!'_ My hand hovered in the air._ 'I...I can't. At least not like this.' _I dropped the stake. I pushed her through the open window. She screamed as she fell. I left Marcy's body and was returned to my grave.

(Fionna's POV)  
She pushed Kenya and then let Marcy fall onto the floor when she left her body. Finn was unconscious and unaware of what was happening. I flew out the window and looked for Kenya. She was on the ground lying on her chest. Her arm was at a weird angle and blood surrounded her. She was barely breathing. Her blood loss was rapid and she began to get paler. I felt her pulse and it was so weak, you'd think there wasn't one. I yelled for Penn. He ran out of our house. He saw Kenya and instantly picked her up. Her arm was broken and dangling at her side. She started crying. "Shhh. Don't waste your energy. I'm getting you to the Candy Kingdom. Fionna you get everyone to meet us there as fast as possible, okay?" Penn said. I nodded and ran inside.

(Kenya's POV)

We flew into the air. My arm was in so much pain. I grabbed it and put it on my chest so it would stop dangling. Uncle Penn was flying at a fast speed. It was night so we didn't have to go through the forest. I groaned as more blood escaped my side. "Hang on. Just a few more minutes. Just keep breathing." Uncle Penn said. I breathed deeply and then I choked. "I…want…my…mommy…," I gasped. I saw a tear escape his eye. "She's coming. Just keep your heart beating Kenya. I know you can. Just fight it." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes. More blood came from my head. I groaned and contorted. "DADDY!" I groaned. I sobbed and each one hurt. "Kenya. You're going to make yourself pass out. Calm down." Uncle Penn told me. My head was bleeding, my side, my arm, and chest. I felt myself dying. I grew tired. "Uncle Penn…" I said. He looked down at me. His eyes grew wide. He flew even faster. "Hold on, Kenya!" He said. Then everything went black.

(Fionna's POV)

I ran inside. "MARSHALL! MARSHALL!" I screamed as I ran upstairs. I pounded on the kids' door. He opened it. "What the fuck Fionna?" He asked irritated. "Penn. Took. Kenya. Hospital." I said gasping. Marshall looked confused. I grabbed his hand. "Get the kids and meet me at Finn's place." I said before running out. I burst into Finn's house. I ran upstairs. Finn was waking up. "What…what happened?" He asked. "The ghost left Marcy but it injured Kenya. Penn is getting her to the hospital. We need to meet him there." I said. Marceline was awake and sitting on the floor. "This is my fault. If I hadn't gone to grave…" She said and tears fell. I went to her side. "We can talk about this later. Your daughter needs you _now._" I said. She nodded and we ran downstairs. Marshall appeared. "Fionna, your head." He said. I felt the back of my head. It was covered in blood. "I just fell down the stairs. It'll heal." I said. He nodded. Finn and Marcy took off with Justin and Amber but Marshall and I stopped. "Listen. I have low hopes for Kenya. So don't be surprised if she…you know." I said. He nodded and we flew after them.

(Penn's POV)

She passed out in my arms. We had made it. I ran through the kingdom. I finally made it to the castle. I busted through the doors to see the pink princess there. "Please! Help her! She's dying!" I yelled. She nodded. "NURSE POUNDCAKE! BRING THE STRETCHER! WE'VE GOT A LITTLE ONE!" She screamed. Suddenly, the nurse came and took Kenya from my arms. They put her on the stretcher and took her away.

(Marshall's POV)

We made it to the hospital room and Penn was sitting next to Kenya. The nurse was there and she looked worried. "We've had to revive her three times. It isn't looking good." She sighed. "Well why? She looks fine!" Finn said. The nurse shook her head. "She's lost too much blood and we don't have vampire-human blood. And you are a full vampire now so we can't use yours." The nurse said. Then Amber stepped forward. "Use mines. I can give some!" She said. The nurse smiled. "Sorry, but she need about twice as much as I can take from you. I can only take about 2 pints from you and she needs 4." The nurse said. Justin came forward. "Then take from me. I am _NOT _letting my cousin die." Justin said. The nurse looked at me and Fionna. "Will you let them?" She asked. I grabbed Fionna's hand and looked at her. "It's her only chance." I whispered. She nodded. "We agree." She said. The nurse grabbed Amber and Justin and took them into a different room. I went downstairs and stole a couple of bags of blood. It's for a good cause. I went upstairs to where the nurse was. "They're done. I will take this blood and start putting it in Kenya." She said as she left. They looked like zombies. "Urgh. Daddy my head hurts." Justin said. I handed them both two bags of blood. "Drink up." I said.

The tore a hole in each of the bags and drank. They finished and looked much better. I grabbed them and took them in Kenya's room. Penn and Fionna sat in chairs and Marcy and Finn sat on Kenya's sides. She was awake now. Barely awake. "They gave you blood sweetie." Marcy said. She nodded and looked up at me. She smiled weakly. "Can you…." She said. I came closer. She cleared her throat. "…heal my….ouchies?" She said. I chuckled and nodded. I used black magic and healed her arm and her side. "They ones on your chest and your head are too big. Those have to heal on their own okay?" I told her. She nodded. She groaned and held her chest. Her heart rate went up. She gasped and coughed. "NURSE!" I screamed. She ran in and pulled out the rehabilitator. "CLEAR!" She yelled. We all moved and she shocked Kenya. Her head dropped to the side and she was out. "What was that?" I asked concerned.

"Heart attack. They aren't common unless a patient has lost a lot of blood. That was her first one so far." The nurse said. I nodded and looked at Marcy. She looked angry. "It's not my fault. It's my _MOM'S_ fault!" She yelled. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Marcy, listen." She hissed at me and flew out of the room. Penn took Amber and Justin out of the room. I turned to Fionna. "She's angry with Finn because she has gone soft since they met. She thinks if she wasn't soft, then she wouldn't be so sad about Kenya right now. You're angry with me too." Fi said with her head down. I shook my head. "No I'm not." I said. She laughed. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yes you are. Before you even met me you were the biggest player ever and you loved it. Now people think you're a big softie. I know you hate it. You probably wish you had left me in that forest to die." She said.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. We aren't dumb. We know how you feel. We've heard how the vampires tease you guys. You hate us." Finn said. I was speechless. "I do admit I miss it but I don't regret anything! SO WHAT I NEVER CRIED UNTIL I MET YOU? SO WHAT I'M NOT IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE FLIRTING WITH VAMPIRE CHICKS? I DON'T WANT THEM! I just want you. I love _you_ Fionna. I changed for _you._" I said. Tears fell over her face and she groaned in anger. "I'm just a big…CRYBABY! I AM NOT TOUGH! I'M LIKE YOUR BABY THAT YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF ALL THE TIME! WELL I HATE THAT! I WANT TO BE TOUGH! I WANT TO _FEEL_ TOUGH!" Fionna yelled. I went to her a hugged her tightly. "No. You are tough. How many times have you been so close to death? At least 10! And you survived each time! If that isn't tough, I don't know what is." I whispered. She smiled and kissed me.

Then Kenya woke. "DEATH! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US ALL!" She yelled. She burst into tears and Finn hugged her. "What was that about?" I asked. Fionna got up and touched put Amber's hand on her arm. Her eyes turned white. A few seconds later she was normal. Her eyes were wide. "Fi? What'd you see?" I asked confused. She walked to me. "No one will survive." She said. Suddenly, she collapsed in my arms. Finn and I looked at each other in fear. The door opened and Penn, Amber, Justin, PB, Flame Prince, and Marceline ran in. They all had bags with food and blood and water. "What's going on?" I asked. They slammed the door. "THE GUY! THE ONE WHO POSSESSED ME! HE'S _HERE!_ HE HAS A WHOLE ARMY!" Flame Prince whispered. Then I heard gunshots.

**WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? READ MY NEXT BOOK(#9) GUNSHOTS! **


End file.
